Braveun
- Brave Heart= }} | caption = Brave | name = Braveun | origin = | sex = Male | age = around 30 | species = Demon | status = Alive | eyes = Blue | hair = Silver | relatives = A Sister and multiple unnamed brothers | friends = King, Bo, Hansel, Red Riding Hood, Robin | enemies = Big Bad Wolf, Bleed Heart | occupation = Brave Heart | residence = Courage Campus |alias = Brave}} Braveun or Brave for short is a major character from Sugar Bits. He is one of the highest members of the Brave Hearts. He talks only when necessary and seems to have connection with Lady Hope and Bleed Heart in the past. He is also the mentor of Hansel and Bo. Story Prior to series start Brave is the last of a tribe of red skinned demons who were wiped out in a war long ago as well as his brothers and sister, whom he loved dearly. Brave refused to mourn her lose as it would show weakness, when Bleed Heart came to collect his sorrow he tried to by force, as a consequence Brave severely burned Bleed the likes of which he has yet to recover from. After this Brave would become a instructor at Courage Campus and a Brave Heart, despite not having come over the loss of his sister. While a instructor at the campus Brave taught both Bo and Hansel how to fight, showing the latter his "Flames of Valor" technique. Sugar Bits He along with the Brave Heart's King and Bo first appeared in the story when they were sent looking for Princess Cupcake for her parents when they interrupted a food fight between Ginger, Hansel and Cupcake to retrieve her. The Mute Brave seemed to enjoy the fight as shown by a thumbs up he gave the trio. He also similarly approved of Ginger and Hansel in a relationship. After Bo's and Hansel's shared dream turned nightmare by Licorice Bo immediately went to wake up Brave and they went to talk to King. King found it strange that a nightmare would specifically target Hansel and Bo however they had bigger priorities in the form of the missing Hansel and Ginger who seemed to have been kidnapped from the Kitchen. Bo and Brave with the help of Professor Çocoa reopened the portal used to kidnap them and followed through. The two arrived at the lake and saw Robin seemingly drowning in the water and Brave went to save her while Bo knew it was a trap. Brave got eaten by Nemo and Bo went to him to save him but Brave already had defeated Nemo. Bo, Braveun, Robin and Nemo go to dry land to camp and dry their wet clothes while Brave attempts to repair Nemo. But he is failing miserably since Nemo is still nervous around him, Robin offers to do it instead while Brave goes to get some wood for their fire which they are using to dry their wet cloths. While Brave is gone the others are attack by the Monsters who are able to take Robin hostage. Luckily Brave is able to save Robin, sacrificing her towel in the process, allowing Nemo to eat one of the monsters and scare the others off. Brave threw the girls their dried cloths and the three of them get dressed. Robin found Bo's wallet and made fun of her outfit in the picture, which Brave participated in via clapping. Recognizing Hansel in the picture and realizing that Brave and Bo are looking for him Robin offers to take them to where they saw him last via Nemo, being carried off in the direction of the capital of Dystopius.The group spots a explosion in the city, according to Robin explosions are common place in the city but Nemo states that he smells Hansel from the explosion and thus they step on it. While Bo and Hansel battle the giant bunny monster Brave dispatches the smaller bunny's. Unfortunately Mindsnare brings out his trump card, Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Brave is sucked inside the Wolf who tries to break him via showing him images of his dark past. Having not yet broken Brave the Wolf instead tried to break him by tapping into his more recent memories, observing the memories of the campsite the Bad Wolf concludes that the way to break him is through his students, planning to shatter their resolve by showing them Brave's dark past which would in turn shatter his resolve. Enraged with the Wolf Brave taps into his hidden power gaining golden accents to his armor and easily freeing himself and Red from the Wolf. Once free both he and Hansel hit the Bad Wolf with a two prong attack of Flames of Valor. Once Bleed finally arrived on scene he attempted to dispatch Ginger and Licorice whom were grilling him in regards to their mother. Brave arrived to defend them enraging Bleed whom is still suffering the injuries Brave inflicted upon him. Though Ginger was able to resolve the situation with Bleed the amount of tension between him and Brave made it obvious that things would have ended badly between the two had it been allowed to continue. After the fight Brave decided to move to the human world in order to find himself and joined by the ghost of his late sister. Personality Braveun is a reserved man with a no nonsense attitude. He rarely talks'Comic Page:' En Memorandum, Sugar Bits, resulting in the character being quite enigmatic but he has shown to have a certain sense of humor'Comic Page:' Scandalous, Sugar BitsComic Page: Nice Photo, Sugar Bits. He is very punctual and conscientely'Comic Page:' Calm Down, Sugar Bits. As his name alluded, Braveun is a brave hero, whose altruistic nature puts the safety of others, before his own safety'Comic Page:' Choose Your Words, Sugar Bits. He doesn't require much sleep and often medidates instead of sleeping'Comic Page:' Brave, Sugar Bits. He has the greatest trust and respect for his students and has a quite personal relation with them'Comic Page:' What Shadows Spring, Sugar Bits. His reservedness is the result of the fact that if he is afraid to lose control'Comic Page:' The Man behind the Mask, Sugar Bits. He is griefed person, due to the death of his sister'Comic Page:' The Man behind the Mask, Sugar Bits and has a great hatred for Bleed Heart'Comic Page:' Turning Your Emotions, Sugar Bits. Although he is very secluded about his feelings'Comic Page:' Fearless Lamentation, Sugar Bits, the death of his sister impacted him greatly'Comic Page:' En Memorandum, Sugar Bits. Yet with his strong will, he overcame this depression'Comic Page:' And Red Lived Happily..., Sugar Bits. Appearance Braveun is tall with white/silver hair. He has a black body with a red, and some silver, armored skin over it. He has a blue orb in the middle of his chest and has several yellow spikes on his shoulders. He wears the standard Brave Heart uniform on top of the armor. Powers & Abilities Braveun is one of the strongest and most powerful Brave Hearts with several abilities: *'Cat-like Reflexes:' Braveun has cat-like reflexes, is able to turn around in mid-air, and able to land on his feet'Comic Page:' And Red Lived Happily..., Sugar Bits. *'Enhanced Balance:' Braveun has a well-developed sense of balance and appears to have gotten his sea legs'Comic Page:' Full Speed Ahead, Sugar Bits. *'Enhanced Jump:' Braveun is able to jump far higher than any human could'Comic Page:' How Dual Flames Rise, Sugar Bits. *'Indomitable Will:' Braveun has a indomitable will and was able to not only resist the influence of the Big Bad Wolf, but also overcome him'Comic Page:' Paragon Powers, Sugar Bits. This Indomitable will is the result of his love for his friends, students, and allies'Comic Page:' What Shadows Spring, Sugar Bits. *'Investigation:' Braveun is able to investigate a crime scene and find clues'Comic Page:' Miniport, Sugar BitsComic Page: Lamb Chops, Sugar Bits. *'Invulnerability:' Braveun is invulnerable to physical damage, thanks to his armored skin'Comic Page:' Over my dead armor, Sugar Bits. *'Martial Arts:' Braveun is an excellent fighter, using several fighting styles to beat his enemies. *'Nursing:' Braveun has a medical education and knows first aid'Comic Page:' Choose Your Words, Sugar Bits. *'Pyrokinesis:' Braveun is able to manipulate fire. This manifests in two forms, regular, orange fire'Comic Page:' Breaking Point, Sugar Bits and magical, blue fire'Comic Page:' I'm on fire!, Sugar Bits. The Blue Fire can only affect those with bad intentions. Moments before he starts using his fire abilities, lines, all over his body start to glow in either red (orange fire)Comic Page: Breaking Point, Sugar Bits or blue (blue fire)Comic Page: Brave Hearts Will Fight, Sugar Bits. His fire attacks are strong enough to leave Bleed Heart's arms permanently scarred'Comic Page:' Turning Your Emotions, Sugar Bits. *'Superhuman Strength:' Braveun is far stronger than most other characters. The upper limit of his strength is unknown, but he was able to lift a Leviathan out of the water and hold him up with one hand'Comic Page:' Got It Covered, Sugar Bits. *'Superhuman Speed:' Braveun is incredible fast, able to escape perception. **'Swimming:' Braveun is an excellent swimmer and moves very quick in water'Comic Page:' Trap, Sugar Bits. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Brave/Gallery. References }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Brave Heart Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Demon